


Touch

by always_addicted



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Touch-Starved, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_addicted/pseuds/always_addicted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek didn't realise how much he missed being touched until the first time Stiles leaned on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from the lovely scarletshimmer who wanted a touch starved Derek.

The first time it happened, it was so quick, Derek hadn’t been able to actually react to it. Stiles had leaned on him as he jumped over the back of the couch to get some book out of his bag. His hand had rested on his shoulder for all of a second, before gently sliding against his t-shirt and across the back of his neck and disappeared.

It was the first time, since before Laura’s death six months prior, that someone had touched him in a way that hadn’t predicated violence of some sort.

He was caught so off guard by it, that he hadn’t been able to stop the small shiver that ran down his spine and sent goose pimples down the length of his arms. Luckily, the rest of the pack was too preoccupied to notice. Or at least he hoped they were.

Growing up, his family had always been tactile. They all hugged and touched on a regular basis. Even Peter. In fact, Derek remembered him being one of the best huggers of the pack. But since Laura left to come back to Beacon Hills, he hadn’t experienced any kind of affectionate touch.

People, his pack included, tended to keep their distance from him. He knew this was because of his ‘angry and rough demeanour’, not to mention his alpha status. But even though his father and Laura were alphas, they had always been welcoming of physical affection, so he had never worried about approaching them. But his pack, they all had relationships with him that were based on violence. He had fought with all of them at least once in the recent past, but had never shown the openness towards them that would allow them the freedom to touch him in the way that Stiles just had.

But the thing was, he hadn’t even realised that he’d been missing the warm, gentle touches of his pack until Stiles had done that. And it was so startling a realisation, that he was for want of a better word, lonely, that he didn’t know what to do about it. So he did nothing.

It was a week later when it happened again.

He was sitting in the passenger seat of Stiles’ jeep, waiting with him for Scott to finish his shift at Deaton’s. Stiles had complained about his presence to start with, but after telling him he just wanted to spend more time with the two newest members of his pack, he stopped.

So, there they were. Waiting. Stiles was tapping his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat of the song that was playing on the radio before suddenly, he lunged towards the glove box. This in itself, wasn’t unusual. Stiles often moved suddenly and unpredictably. But it was the way he rested his hand on Derek’s knee as he reached over with the other that startled him.

Derek froze as the warmth from Stiles’ long fingers spread up his leg. He just sat there and stared at Stiles’ hand, at how it crept closer to his groin the further Stiles leaned over and then, after a triumphant shout from Stiles, followed by a huge grin, the hand was gone.

Back in his seat, Stiles turned his grin towards him and tossed him one of the tootsies rolls he’d found in the glove box at him. The warmth that still lingered on his thigh suddenly spread up and into his chest and Derek found himself giving Stiles a smile in return.

The small touches continued. Whether it was a squeeze of his shoulder as he walked past, grabbing onto his arm to get his attention, nudging his knee with his own or even just smiling at him, it was there. And Derek, slowly found himself returning the gestures.

He tried it with the others, too, but they were all too wary of him and always flinched away from his touch. All but Peter who just looked more confused and amused at the same time than anything, but then, Derek was sure Peter was still a little bit crazy.

Stiles though, was just as susceptible to his touches as Derek was to his and it soon began to escalate.

It wasn’t a huge escalation, and probably completely unnoticeable by the others. But soon, Stiles always sat next to him at pack meetings or any pack outings they had – they went to the movies once, and went out for dinner at least twice a month – and the distance between them, quickly began to close until it wasn’t unusual for Derek to find himself with an arm over the back of the couch as Stiles actually, cuddled into him.

Okay, so Stiles never went so far as to put his arms round Derek or anything, but he would be so close that he would be able to whisper things in Derek’s ear so that the rest of the pack couldn’t hear. Which was probably a good thing, as it was usually about the rest of the pack, jokes said to try and make Derek laugh that he whispered. He never out right laughed, but Derek did find himself smiling a couple of times.

One night, two months after the first touch, when they had all invited themselves over to Derek’s new apartment - that the pack had all but forced him to get – to watch the werewolf movie marathon that was showing on TV, Derek found himself in this position once again. Only, this time he and Stiles had somehow managed to tangle up their sock clad feet in each other’s without even noticing.

Stiles jumped at one of the scary bits in the movie and in turn, made Derek jump because they were so wrapped around each other. And that’s when he noticed just how close together they were. But it wasn’t until the last movie finished and the others started to get up to leave that he realised that they had all noticed too.

The boys all looked somewhat embarrassed, while Erica, Lydia and Peter gave him a sly look before herding the rest of them out so that ‘Mom and Dad could have some alone time’.

As the door to the apartment slammed closed, Derek turned to look at Stiles, who had detangled himself from Derek and was currently staring down at his hands as a small flush crept across his cheeks.

“Ignore them,” Derek said, gently squeezing the back of Stiles neck.

“You don’t mind me…” Stiles asked, gesturing between them.

Derek raised an eyebrow at him. “You wouldn’t be sitting here if I did.”

“Oh,” Stiles said, smiling softly to himself.

Derek, realising quickly just what was going on between Stiles and himself and wondering just how the hell he could’ve missed it, darted forward and placed a soft kiss on Stiles’ lips.

“Come on, help me clean up.”

Stiles, apparently lost for words now, nodded and allowed Derek to pull him up off the couch. But as Derek made to hand him the now empty pop corn bowl, Stiles hooked his fingers into Derek’s belt loops and pulled forward and into another kiss.

Derek was pretty sure he dropped the bowl as he suddenly had an arm full of Stiles, two long legs wrapped around his waist as they attempted to devour each other.

“You wanna leave clean up ‘til the morning?” Stiles asked him, a tiny smile lighting up his face.

Derek didn’t answer him, instead kissing him once more as he began walking towards the bedroom, doing his best not to moan as Stiles’ hands roamed over his shoulders and failing completely.

END

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr account can be found here - [always-addicted](http://always-addicted.tumblr.com/)


End file.
